Rex Atlas
Guardian of Kataigida, Rex Atlas. The charismatic flaming engineer who’s responsible for the base security and weaponry manufacturer of the Alliance. Rex Atlas is an OC made by ViridenXela and based on KingCevelt. Rex came from an alternate universe, where there's a different Main 7 Alliance, known as The Senatrices. He's titled as the Guardian of Kataigida, similar to Drakon as the Guardian of Agni 'in the Devil Beater Universe. 'Description Rex is a dark-skinned young adult male aged 20 years old. He has black spiky hair, and wears a silver technical helmet along with a glowing red eye attachment covering his left eye. Rex wears a red shirt with a black tie and suspenders. His outfit represents his signature Flame Of Fate, Kataigida or Agni. He has a smug impression on his face. 'Personality & General Information' Rex is described to be intelligent and the main brainiac of the alliance. He has a charming and charismatic demeanour, sometimes seen flirting with other girls on his spare time. As an engineer, he shows great interest in things that are surreal, abnormal and outstandingly out-of-the-ordinary. For instance, giant machines built with great craftsmanship and capable of multi-purpose, dimension travelling, and super weapons capable to destroy the entire world. Rex is responsible for the security and machinery for the alliance. He's the mastermind who designed the security system of his base, weapons and gadget that assists his alliance or allies powered by Flame of Fate. Afterall, his skills are able to manifest magma exceeding intense temperature, making him viable for metal smithing. He commands an entire division of engineers who assists him in designing and making those kind of things. Atlas' home universe uses a different Flame of Fate system. However, storm flame users doesn't have quite a change, as it possesses the characteristic of Disintegration, meaning they consist offensive moves that's capable to deal high DPS. They named the storm flame, Kataigida. He's one of the Main 7 from the alternate universe. 'Moveset' 'Upgrades' *Increase Damage (+5 Dmg per 1 SP) *Increase Magma Arms (Passive) Health (+5 HP per 1 SP) *Increase Walkspeed slightly (+0.25 WS per 1 SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 215,000 (622,010 Max Server) Speed: 38 'Storytime with Viriden II' Ah, the one and only, the idiot, the uwa~, that same guy who I tied up in my basement™, it's freakin Kardze. Won't leave me alone and I assure he's gay. His original moveset was the use of sawblades as his main weapon, however theres this one gal that uses the same idea along with the same element. *cough cough* So I only retained one moves that relates to sawblades and decided to relate to his avatar, where he has the ridiculously large Magma Fiend arms. Also I'm not including a backstory to him, since I realised I fucking suck at it and I should stop before infecting the entire DB community with stupidity and embarrassment. F in english, man. Scratch that, I'm taking a leap of faith onto hard concrete. Edit the contest: Ouch, broke my spine plus several of my bones and my ego on writing shitty backstories and personalities for OCs. F in english, man. terraria when. ~Viriden Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Senatrices